I'll Take Care of You
by bubblefishies
Summary: Ema has never really had a caretaker, and after moving into the Asahina she fills that role for her new 13 brothers. While they each find their own ways of repaying her, she still lacks that special someone that will always be there for her. That is, until Ukyo takes over and vows to care for her as more than just a brother.
1. Authors Note and Intro

Ema has never really had a family of her own, especially not someone to take care of her. When she moves into the Asahina family she takes on the role of the new caretaker for her 13 brothers. And, while they each find their own ways of repaying her, she still lacks that special someone that will always be there for her. That is, until Ukyo takes over and vows to care for her as more than a brother.

May contain Smut

 **Hi guys. I am a fello lover of brocon and I couldnt find any good UkyoEma fanfictions that were sweet and contained a bit of naughty so I decided to write one of my own. I hope to relay all my hopes for them as a couple and really make you fall in love with Ukyo just as I did. This is gonna be a bit of Daddy Kink. Just warning you now!!! Enjoy and feel free to fav and comment.**


	2. Chapter 1

The market this time of day is always busy. I haven't lived in this neighborhood for long, but I already know to stay away from these streets during the crowded hours. Today is an exception. I'm making a special stirfry for Fuuto for dinner, so I have to get more vegetables. Now that I've become a part of the family, I need to make sure that I'm useful! Anyways, I like doing little things to show my brothers how much I appreciate them. And, recently they have been acting diferently towards me; maybe they are trying to make me feel more at home. All their doting is flattering, but I just like to be helpful. They dont have to return the favor.

As I turn another corner, leaving the stuffy market behind, I see someone ahead of me that I recognize. Its Mei, a girl my age from school. We've never spoken, but she top of our class. She makes studying for tests seem optional were as I have to spend time with flashcards and notes. Suddenly, she drops whatever pile she had clustered between her arms and falls forward onto her hands and knees. Instinctivly I rush towards her.

"JinMei! Are you alright?" I offer my hand to help her up, but she stays on her knees as she gathers her things.

"O-oh. Yes, I'm okay, I just tripped on that rock." She glances back toward the pavement, the setting sun glinting off her red rimmed glasses. I follow the look and at first glance miss the rock. Only after closer inspection do I see a small pebble jutting out from a crack in the sidewalk.

"Oh? Do you need any help?" She shakes her head no and pops back onto her feet with a collection of music discs and manga in her arms. On the cover of one I see an over styilized picture of Fuuto. Of course she would listen to him. He is a pop star, so it's still strange for me to think we live under the same roof.

"So what brings you to these busy streets at this hour?" I ask.

"Oh me? Duh, sorry. Ummm, I was just borrowing some new manga from the corner store." She seems sort of nervous.

"Are you headed this way?" I ask, pointing towards the direction of my new home. She nods and I continue, "JinMei, if you don't mind, we could walk home together. I mean... It is getting dark." Her mouth gapes a bit then she smiles shyly and nods her head a few times.

We walk in silence; then I begin to hum a tune. JinMei speaks up, "Th-hank you, and you can just call me Mei. If you want." I stop humming and smile over at her.

"Alright Mei. You can call me Ema." As we walke home we have a few light conversations but mostly we just enjoy each others company. I had forgoten what it was like to spend time with another girl. I have been around so many boys lately and I have never really had a girl friend before. Walking home with Mei was easy, carefree, and comforting. I can tell she is more of a shut box but I dont mind the silence.

We arrive at my house first. The big building looming over the street. "You live in th-there?" She looks almost afraid. It's kinda cute how wide eyed she gets.

"I know right? I can still barely believe it myself. I just moved in with my step family and they have a lot of kids. I guess that means they need a lot of space." She looks puzzled for a minute then gaps.

"So is Yusuke Asahina your stepbrother? I have noticed you two walking to school together but I thought maybe he was... urm... your boyfriend." As she finishes I feel my face heating up at the thought. Were people really paying that much attention? I never thought people noticed or cared about those kinds of things. Especially involving me.

Defensivly raising my hands I answer, "Oh no no no! Well yes! But no. Yes he is my stepbrother and no he is not my boyfriend." She smiles suggestively, a look I was not expecting. I guess she is opeing her box.

"You seem defensive. Any onlooker might notice something between you two." She folds her arms and raises an eyebrow challengingly.

Again, waving her off and trying to cool my flushed cheeks I reply, "I guess it is an easy mistake. Thank you for walking with me. Are you sure you are okay walking the rest of the way yourself?"

She pushes up her glasses and answers, "I actually only live around the corner. Thanks for... for talking to me. Most girls don't like me. I guess it's because of how smart I am? Well thats only what my mom says. So-so I guess there could be other reasons too. Anyways. Yes. Goodnight." She bows, waves, and smiles warmly. Her cheeks flushing and eyes squinching.

I bow and wave then turn around. As I round the corner I hear her shoes clicking off down the road and sigh. That was embarassing. Had other people made similar assumptions? I have never let gossip get to me, but it has never been about me before. I just hope the rest of the evening will go smoothly.

As I enter the house I can hear a commotion coming from the common room. Thats a normal sound this time of night. I figure some of the boys are in there waiting for dinner. I had better hurry and make the stirfry before they pummel me. They sould have eaten earlier, and it was already dark; the busy market had taken up more time than I had hoped. So I quickly make my way the kitchen to begin food prep. About a half hour later dinner is near completion and some of the boys wander in.

Tsubaki comes in and takes a big sniff of the air. "Something smells de-licious! Ema are you cooking just for me tonight?" Subaru rolls his eyes and Azusa elbows him in the ribs.

"Actually Tsubaki, I made this stirfry especially for Fuuto. He leaves tomorrow for his tour and I wanted him to have a great going away family meal! Where is he anyway?"

Tsubaki scoffs. "That jerk doesnt deserve a princess like you. He is out on a yacht with his manager. They are 'Kicking off the party a little early'."

Waturu gives me a pouty look. "Did you really make this just for him big sis?" I nod, still confused as to why Fuuto wouldn't let me know. He said earlier he would be home tonight.

I decided it didnt matter. The meal was still for the family. "Well... Yes, but that's okay. It's for everyone! Dinner is ready." I serve them all their food, and the boys instantly dig in and fill the room with moans of appreciation. One by ine they finish eating and leave the table. Finally, I go back into the kitchen and start cleaning up. While wiping down the counters I feel a hand rest gently on my shoulder. I turn around to see Ukyo grimincing in what I assume to be worry.

He clears his throat. "Ema. Thank you for preparing dinner. You know how much I appreciate the extra help around the house."

I beam at him, " Of course. I'm just doing my part."

"I hope Fuuto's absence didn't hurt your feelings. I'm sure he would have loved it if he was here, and he was probably bribed into going." He tilts his head down to look at me.

"That's nice of you to say, but I don't mind. He is an important popstar after all. He can't waste all his time just to please his step-sister." I smile weakly at Ukyo and try to mentally untwist the knot in my stomach.

He raises a finger. "Okay. But! I wanted to talk to you about something else aswell." He pushes up his glasses and clears his throat. Just then he fixes me with a secure stare. "I didnt happen to see you eat tonight. Are you alright?" His brow draws in unrestrained concern.

Turning away, I go back to wiping the counters. "Well, I stopped at a fruit stall while I was out. I mean, I had a pear, so you don't have to worry about me starving myself. Really Ukyo, I wasn't hungry." After a moment, A tender hand touches my elbow.

I feel him as he steps closer to me. "I understand. Just promise me you will take care of yourself." Reluctantly, I turn around and look up at him. "Promise... for _my_ peace of mind?" Looking up at him and feeling his tender touch warms my core and I feel the knot tighten. I look away. With one finger he tilts my head back towards him. "Promise me?" he whispers, more seriously than usual.

Staring into his eyes, I catch the reflection of myself in his glasses and whisper, "I promise." Quickly I look down and step back, pressing myself against the cabinets. "Thank you Ukyo, for looking out for me." I feel too flustered. Too close. I go to the door frame and something pulls my eyes back. I stop and continue, "And for being my protective big brother."

His mouth pulls into a smile, but for a second, his eyes look... ashamed.

 **Alright guys... I know. I'm honestly the worst. Pick me up and throw me away. Tie me to a stake and burn me. If you waited over a year for this I am sooo sooo very sorry. I had big plans for this story and I wrote one chapter. Honestly, it was trash so I deleted it and never looked back. Until I did... Every time I got an email saying someone followed this story I felt like garbage for leaving you hanging. I hope it was worth the wait. I have more chapters to come. I wanted to wait for season 2 but since CLEARLY THAT IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN (angrily screams at the Anime Gods), I decided to pick it back up. I wanna hear feedback! Good and bad. Also I am kinda lazy and a bad speller so there will be errors. Unless they are just the absolute worst or you are voulunteering to fix them, I Do Not Care. Ignore them and move on. Alright I guess thats it for my side note. If I dont stop while I'm ahead it will be longer than this chapter. Seriously though, tell me what you think!**


End file.
